Sweet dream
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Clint et Pietro s'embrassent pour la première fois avant qu'une ultime mission ne les sépare.
1. Chapter 1

Voici une nouvelle fic. Qui se déroulera en 6 petit chapitres.

Celle ci sera écrites en deux voix, mais d'une façon un peu plus original ... La fic peut se lire de trois manière différentes.

La première : en entier.

La deuxième: seulement la partie de Clint

Et la troisième: seulement la partie de Pietro.

Je vous conseil tout de même d'opter pour le premier. Car on sait quelques fois des choses d'une partie et non dans l'autre.

Titre: Sweet dream.

Personnage: Clint / Pietro / Nath / Wanda.

Pairing: Clint/Pietro

Disclaimer. Tout ce qui appartient à Marvel reste à Marvel.

Résumé. Clint et Pietro s'embrassent pour la première fois avant qu'une ultime mission ne les sépare.

Chapitre 1

 **Clint Barton.**

C'était la troisième fois que Clint s'assurait que Pietro n'était pas trop en danger. Ce gamin avait toujours le don de se mettre en difficulté. Deux hommes venaient de sortir du bâtiment. Clint les mit en joug. Il arma une flèche, tira sur le premier puis arma une deuxième avant que celui ci ne s'en prenne au plus jeune des Avengers.

"T'en as pas marre que Clint vole toujours à ton secours Pietro? Lança Natasha dans l'oreillette.

\- Vole à mon secours? J'avais les choses en main. Répliqua le sokovien.

\- Mais bien sûre gamin. Attention derrière vous, il y a trois hommes. Ajouta l'archer."

Wanda et Cap étaient sur le côté Est de la ville. Tony et Rhodey au Nord. Tandis que Thor Vision et Sam se tenaient au Sud. Les balles des agents de l'HYDRA fusaient dans tout les sens. Clint, du haut de l'immeuble avait une vue imprenable sur tout le quartier. Fury avait eu une info sur une équipe et un objet d'origine inconnu.

"C'est bon de notre côté. Annonca Tony.

\- Pareil pour nous. Ajouta Sam.

\- Pas nous, malheureusement. Et vous a l'Ouest comment ça se passe? Demanda le chef de l'équipe.

\- On a presque fini. Pietro va pouvoir entrer. Reprit la russe.

\- Fait gaffe, tête de mule. Ordonna l'agent Barton.

\- T'inquiète papy. Répondit ledit tête de mule."

Clint souffla encore aux réflexions du plus jeune en armant une flèche.

"Pietro vient d'entrer! Il ne nous reste plus que quelques hommes. Et vous Cap comment ça se passe? Demanda Black widows.

\- Plus qu'un escadron et c'est bon. Rejoignez-vous a l'Ouest. On arrive dans quelques minutes. Ordonna capitaine America. "

Après avoir anéanti tout les hommes. Tous les Avengers se réunirent autour du batiment. Pietro en sorti enfin. Avec un objet en forme de disque. Clint descendit de son toit. Fury et Hill arrivèrent à leur tour. Ils accaparerent l'objet puis repartirent au shield.

OoOo-O-o-O-oOoO

Ils etaient tous réuni sur les somptueux canapé de Stark. Ils fêtaient leurs victoire sur quelques hommes de Hydra.

Clint s'éloigna des autres et s'isola au bar. Sa meilleure amie le rejoignit.

" Bah alors Clint tu nous délaisses? Demanda la russe.

\- Hey! Non je... Je réfléchis à un truc. Dit seulement le tireur en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

\- Il est sokovien ton truc? Demanda t-elle en riant.

\- Pardon ? Demanda Clint en levant les yeux sur sa meilleure amie.

\- Ne me prend pas pour une imbécile. J'ai bien vu que tu n'étais pas indifférent à notre mascotte. Dit-elle en désignant le blond du doigts.

\- Je... Je suis marié... Dit seulement l'archer en finissant son verre l'air décomposé.

\- Et tu tombes amoureux d'un autre. Conclut la jeune femme. "

Clint ne répondit pas et se servit un verre qu'il but cul sec.

Nath le força à rejoindre les autres. Clint se senti encore une fois mal à l'aise. Il avait souvent pensé à arrêter de bosser au shield pour ne plus croiser le regard du jeune sokovien pour ne pas céder à la tentation; mais il n'y était jamais parvenu. Il aimait ce qu'il faisait d'une part et il aimait son blondinet d'une autre.

Tout les soirs, au fond de son lit, il se demandait sans cesse ce qu'il devait faire. Quitter Laura et avouer au Maximoff qu'il l'aimait? Ou renier ses sentiments et rester dévoué à Laura? Il était de plus en plus attiré par le speed Runner, il avait toujours peur pour lui. Il faisait attention à tout ce qu'il faisait. Tout ce qu'il mangeait. À sa santé. À son bien-être. Et... Et il avait de plus en plus envie de l'embrasser.

Ce fut le lendemain lorsqu'il se rendait dans le bureau de Fury en lisant un rapport qu'il fut percuté par le jeune sokovien. Son rapport tomba à ses pieds. Ses feuilles étaient éparpillées à même le sol. Il pesta et ramassa les papiers. Pietro s'agenouilla et aida l'agent.

"Je suis désolé... Bafouilla le plus jeune.

\- C'est rien... Répondit Clint en ramassant les feuilles.

\- Je... Encore une fois j'ai déboulé trop vite... Lui dit le sokovien en lui tendant les dernières feuilles.

\- C'est de ma faute je regardais pas où je marchais. Reprit Clint en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

\- Ça va sinon? T'as l'air ailleurs?

\- Oui ... Oui... Ça va... Répondit l'agent troublé.

\- Tes sûre? Demanda Pietro en rentrant dans l'ascenseur.

\- Euh.. Je... Clint croisa les yeux bleus du plus jeune et se perdit dans ce regard profond. Puis rougit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Pietro le dévorait également du regard. Il baissa les yeux, puis le blond releva le menton du plus vieux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les paupières du tireur se fermèrent aussitôt pour mieux sentir la chaleur du baiser. Il se laissa emporter par la passion et accrocha la nuque du sokovien pour appuyer leur étreinte. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant puis se regardèrent dans les yeux. Cherchant l'approbation de l'un vis à vis de l'autre. Clint fit un pas en arrière, puis le blond réduisit l'écart entre eux et reprit son baiser passionné. Les téléphones de Clint et Pietro sonnèrent aussitôt de façon simultanées. Ils s'arrêtèrent, se regardèrent puis comprirent aussitôt qu'une mission se préparaient. Ils se dirigèrent aussitôt vers la salle de commandement en silence. Cap et Tony les attendaient déjà ainsi que Fury, Hill, Wanda et Nath. Clint transmis son dossier au directeur et s'assit à la table ovale. Pietro alla se réfugier près de sa soeur et s'assit entre elle et Tony.

 **Pietro Maximoff.**

Pietro enchaînait les coups, Cap, Clint et Natasha lui avaient apprit le combat rapproché et c'était là un atout pour l'équipe. Car le speed Runner faisait un carnage. La vitesse et le combat était reellement une botte secrète. Il aimait courir et mettre tout le monde au sol bien qu'il était toujours à l'ouest et un peu irresponsable aussi. Depuis qu'il avait échappé à la mort grâce à ses facultés de régénération rapide, le jeune sokovien avait pris goût à la vie et voulait se battre contre le mal et surtout impressionné un certain archer. À penser à son archer préféré, le plus jeune se mettait en danger et allait se faire toucher par un agent de l'HYDRA mais l'archer en question lui sauva une fois de plus les miches en atteignant la cible avant que Hydra n'atteigne la sienne.

"T'en a pas marre que Clint vole toujours à ton secours Pietro? Lanca Natasha dans l'oreillette.

\- Vole à mon secours? J'avais les choses en main. Répliqua le sokovien.

\- Mais bien sûre gamin. Attention derrière vous il y a trois hommes. Ajouta l'archer."

Pietro se tourna et mis un homme au sol tandis que Natasha assomait les deux autres. Les Avengers étaient répartie de tout les côtés du quartier. Pietro avait la mission d'aller récupéré un colis a l'intérieur d'un bâtiment.

" C'est bon de notre côté. Annonca Tony.

\- Pareil pour nous. Ajouta sam.

\- Pas nous malheureusement. Et vous a l'ouest comment ça se passe? Demanda le chef de l'équipe.

\- On a presque fini. Pietro va pouvoir entrer. Reprit la russe.

\- Fait gaffe tête de mule. Ordonna l'agent Barton.

\- T'inquiète papi. Répondit ledit tête de mule."

Pietro entra discrètement dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.

" Pietro vient d'entrer! Il ne nous reste plus que quelques hommes. Et vous cap comment ça se passe? Demanda black widows.

\- Plus qu'un escadron et c'est bon. Rejoignez vous a l'ouest. On arrive dans quelques minutes. Ordonna capitaine America. "

Toujours dans le bâtiment, le sokovien se dirigea automatiquement vers la salle qu'avait désigné Fury au préalable. Il trouva l'objet en question et sortit du bâtiment rejoindre ses coéquipier. La direction du shield arrivèrent également puis ils repartirent vers le qg.

OoOo-O-o-O-oOoO

Ils étaient rentrés et fêtaient la victoire lorsque l'archer s'isola. Pietro s'inquiéta de sa réaction. Depuis un moment le tireur réagissait bizarrement et ça n'avait pas échappé au jeune sokovien. Pendant que Natasha rejoignit son meilleur ami au bar, le jeune blond ne lâchait pas l'agent Barton des yeux. Il lui plaisait depuis déjà bien longtemps. Bien avant de savoir qu'il était marié et qu'il avait trois enfants. Dont le dernier portait son prénom en deuxième nom. Bien avant qu'il avait frôlé la mort en sokovie. Oui il aimait depuis le premier jour.

Wanda sentait bien que son frère était désorienté et avait comprit que son frère jumeau était sous le charme de l'agent Barton. Ils en avaient parler plusieurs fois. Et elle essayait de faire ne sorte que son frère n'espère pas trop grand chose. Car il pourrait être déçu.

"Pietro ?!

\- Čo? (Quoi!)

\- Pre práve teraz hovorím k vám. (Je te parle depuis tout à l'heure. )

\- Prepáč, že som bol niekde inde. (Désolé j'étais ailleurs.)

\- Stále myslel bol Clint? (Tu pensais encore à Clint.)

\- Stále si myslím, a Clint. (Je pense toujours à Clint.)

\- Tie by nemali byť príliš dúfať. (Tu ne devrais pas trop espérer.)

\- Ja viem, ale ... som blázon o ňom ... Nemôžem si pomôcť, to tak." (Je sais mais... Je suis dingue de lui. J'y peux rien c'est comme ça.")

À la fin de la soirée, Pietro alla se réfugier dans les bras de sa soeur. Le sokovien était habitué à ne jamais dormir loin de sa soeur et avait continué en dormant à ses côtés.

À son réveil, Pietro se rendit compte que Wanda n'était plus là. Ce n'était pas son genre de partir sans le prevenir. Il l'appela aussitôt.

"Kde si? ("T'es où?)

\- Nath príkazovom miestnosti ... dcéra konverzácie. (Avec Nath en salle de commandement... Conversation de filles.)

\- Prídem." (J'arrive.")

Pietro s'habilla en quatrième vitesse puis se dirigea aussitôt vers l'ascenseur. Malgré sa vitesse il n'eût pas le réflexe de contourner cet homme face à lui. Mais attendez, c'est Clint. Il bouscula l'agent et son dossier valsa à terre. Les feuilles volèrent. Il tenta de les rattraper grâce à sa vitesse. Mais trop perturbé par l'archer, il se tetanisa et les feuilles tombèrent. Il ouvrit la bouche et parvient à dire quelques mots.

"Je suis désolé... Bafouilla le plus jeune.

\- C'est rien... Répondit Clint en ramassant les feuilles.

\- Je... Encore une fois, j'ai déboulé trop vite... Lui dit le sokovien en lui tendant les dernières feuilles.

\- C'est de ma faute je regardais pas où je marchais. Reprit Clint en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

Le sokovien regarda de biais le tireur, il avait l'air perturbé.

\- Ça va sinon? T'as l'air ailleurs?

\- Oui ... Oui... Ça va... Répondit l'agent troublé.

\- T'es sûre? Demanda Pietro en rentrant dans l'ascenseur.

\- Euh.. Je.. Le blond fixa le regard de Clint pour tenter de distinguer si oui ou non il allait bien. Il remarqua les joues de l'archer rougir puis celui ci baissa les yeux, était-il timide? Ou craquerait-il lui aussi? Pietro inspira un bon coup en fermant les yeux. Il les ouvrit à nouveau. Puis releva le menton du plus vieux. Plein d'assurance, le speed Runner posa ses lèvres sur celles du tireur. La main de Clint alla se faufiler contre sa nuque. Pietro remarqua que les yeux du plus vieux était clos. Il s'arrêta puis l'archer fit un pas en arrière. Pietro ne se laissa pas démonter et resserra l'écart puis posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Clint. Ils furent surprit par la sonnerie de leur portable respectif. Ils s'arrêtèrent aussitôt. Puis l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur l'étage de la salle de commandement. Cap attendait l'équipe pour une mission. Sans un bruit, ni même se regarder, les deux hommes rejoignirent les autres. Pietro s'assit aussitôt à côté de sa soeur.

"Pobozkali sme sa. ( "On s'est embrassé.)

\- Kto že? (Qui çà?)

\- Podľa Vášho názoru ! Strelec a ja." (À ton avis! Le tireur et moi.")


	2. Chapter 2

Hello seul les dialogue sont répétitifs puisque que ce sont deux fic sur la même fic ;)

Mais cela va changer...

Et voilà enjoy it. kiss aline

Sweet dream

chapitre 2.

 **Hawkeye.**

Clint était derrière un bus scolaire. Les enfants étaient déjà hors de dangers. Les hommes contre qui il tirait, étaient des sbires de Thanos. Enfin des hommes, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Ils possédaient des lances chitauris.. Les vitres du car étaient cassées ce qui était profitable à Clint pour tirer à travers. Pietro était à quelques mètre derrière lui. Il protégeait ses arrières. L'archer, grimpa sur le bus. Et lança une flèche explosif qui anéantit une dizaines d'ennemis d'un seul coup. Il manqua de se faire toucher par l'Ouest. Il sauta du car et se plaqua derrière lui. Il arma trois flèches et toucha ses ennemis de droites. "Ça commence à dur ici. On pourrait avoir un peu d'aide?

\- On se demerde bien je trouve, non? tu penses pas?

\- Rhodey va couvrir Barton et Maximoff au Sud! Ordonna le chef de la bande.

\- Iron patriot vient vous délivrer les gars!

\- War machine ! Iron patriot! C'est asbeen Rhodey ! Coupa l'ingénieur.

\- Peu importe mon nom je vous sauverai les gars."

Clint était soulagé d'avoir Rhodey au dessus de leurs têtes. Il se tourna pour chercher si son coéquipier est toujours sauf. Il vit un filet bleu voler et disparaître à mesure que Pietro courait.

Il se tourna à nouveau et continua à tirer a travers le car.

"Stark! Tu peux détruire ce jet? Demanda Cap à Iron man.

\- À ton service Cap!

\- Et tente de trouver Thanos. Ordonna le chef des Avengers.

\- C'est toujours à moi de tout arranger. Répondit Tony.

\- Quel prétention! Lâcha la veuve noire.

\- Éliminez tous ce petit monde! Tâchez de mériter votre salaire." Iron man survola le bus et vira à l'Ouest.

"Wanda! Derrière-toi! Annonça la vision. Avant que Sam ne vole au secours de la jumelle.

\- Merci Faucon.

\- De rien ma belle. Répondit-il a celle ci.

\- Qui appelles-tu ma belle ? Demanda Pietro.

\- Je suppose que c'est ta soeur .. À moins que se soit Natasha ou Thor. Annonça Tony.

\- Très drôle. Dit le dieu.

\- C'est les cheveux long. Ajouta Sam.

\- Concentrez-vous sur votre tâche Avengers. Gronda captain America.

\- Oui chef. Ricana Tony.

\- Hawkeye!" Cria Rhodey pour le prévenir du danger qui le traquait. Mais trop tard, une impulsion magnétique extraterrestre vint de toucher l'agent Barton.

"Ahhh! Hurla l'archer face à la douleur.

\- Merde, merde! Clint!" Hurla le sokovien lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Clint était au sol.

L'archer s'était fait toucher sur le côté droit, au niveau des ses côtes. Il en reçu une deuxième sur sa jambe droite. Son arc valsa. La douleur était intense. Il était tétanisé, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il tenta de réouvrir les yeux. Puis plus rien.

 **Quicksilver.**

Pietro était toujours plein de vie. À courir à droite et à gauche. Il fonçait tel un taureau et donnait des coups de poing et de coude à tout les extra terrestre qu'il voyait. Les coups n'étaient pas fort à proprement parler mais allié à la vitesse, ils étaient mortelles pour quiconque s'y frottait.

Les hommes n'avaient pas le temps d'atteindre l'archer, posté sur le car devant lui, ils étaient arrêtés par le speed Runner.

"Ça commence à dur ici. On pourrait avoir un peu d'aide? Dit justement l'archer.

\- On se demerde bien je trouve non? tu penses pas? Répondit Pietro.

\- Rhodey va couvrir Barton et Maximoff au sud! Ordonna Rogers.

\- Iron patriot vient vous délivrer les gars! Cria Rhodey.

\- War machine ! Iron patriot! C'est asbeen Rhodey ! Soupira Stark.

\- Peu importe mon nom je vous sauverai les gars! Ajouta le lieutenant colonel.

Petro leva les yeux et aperçut War machine passait au dessus deux. Ouff se dit-il. Il avait tellement peur que Clint se fasse toucher. Un appuie aérien n'était pas de refus.

"Stark! Tu peux détruire ce jet? Demanda le soldat à l'ingénieur.

\- À ton service Cap! Répondit celui ci.

\- Et tente de trouver Thanos. Ajouta captain America.

\- C'est toujours à moi de tout arranger. Répondit Tony.

\- Quel prétention! Dit la veuve noire.

\- Éliminez tous ce petit monde! Tâchez de mériter votre salaire." Pietro leva à nouveau ses yeux et vit Iron man à présent. Le sokovien avait toujours eu une dent contre Stark. Mais depuis qu'il était un Avengers il avait apprit à le connaître et à lui faire confiance. L'ancien Stark était nocif mais le nouveau était bienfaiteur et ça les Maximoff avaient bien fini par le comprendre.

"Wanda! Derrière toi! Cria la vision. Avant de tenter de la sauver mais il fut doublé par Sam Wilson.

\- Merci Faucon.

\- De rien ma belle.

\- Qui appelle tu ma belle ? Demanda Pietro l'air furieux

\- Je suppose que c'est ta soeur .. À moins que se soit Natasha ou Thor. Plaisanta Tony.

\- Très drôle. Répondit celui ci.

\- C'est les cheveux long. Ajouta Sam en riant.

\- Concentrez vous sur votre tâche Avengers. Rala captain America.

\- Oui chef. Répondit Tony en soupirant.

\- Hawkeye!" Cria Rhodey. Pietro se débarrassa de trois hommes avant d'entendre son archer préféré hurler.

\- Ahhh!

\- Merde merde! Clint! Cria t-il en voyant l'agent Barton allongé sur le dos. Clint à découvert, recut une deuxieme implusion magnétique extraterrestre. Le sokovien courut vers lui. Hawkeye s'était fait toucher sur le torse et à la cuisse droite. Il perdait beaucoup de sang. Il tenta de le relever, il avait l'air d'avoir perdu connaissance.

" Clint Clint! Hurlait encore Pietro.

\- Cap ! Clint est touché, il est inconscient. Dit Rhodey en se posant à côté de lui.

\- Clint! Non! Hurla black widows.

\- Amène-le à l'hosto Rhodey. Et vite! Ajouta le chef."

Rhodey prit le corps inerte de l'agent Barton dans ses bras et s'envola vers l'Est.

Pietro toujours au sol, à genoux, presque effondré suivit la trajectoire de War machine. Il regarda ses mains ensanglantées et commença a trembler.

" Thor ! Vision rejoignez Maximoff au Sud."

Les deux Avengers arrivèrent dans la minutes. La vision s'approcha de Pietro.

" Vif d'argent! Relevez-vous. Pietro regarda l'androïde. Celui ci l'aida à se lever.

\- Tout ira bien. Ajouta Thor.

\- Je l'espère." Pietro aurait voulu les suivre mais il était d'abords un Avengers et devait repousser l'ennemi. Il n'eût pas le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, un escadron arriva derrière lui.

OoOo-O-o-O-oOoO

Ils étaient tous réunis dans le grand salon. Sur les somptueux canapés. Ils avaient réussi à repousser l'ennemi. Thanos restait toujours introuvable. Mais les insurgés avaient rebroussé chemin. Ils avaient chacun un verre à la main mais n'avaient pas le coeur à feter leur victoire. Clinton Barton était entre la vie et la mort. Le coeur serré, les Avengers burent leur verre, sans un mot. Chacun d'eux allèrent se coucher. Pietro rejoignit aussitôt sa jumelle. Il entra dans sa chambre et se nicha dans ses bras.

"Pietro...

\- Wanda.. Les larment coulèrent. si myslíte, že zomrie? (Tu crois qu'il va mourir?)

\- Neviem môjho brata, dúfam, že nie. Pietro spí, odpočíva vás. Uvidíme zajtra. " (Je ne sais pas mon frère, j'espère que non. Dors Pietro, repose toi. Nous irons le voir demain.)

Pietro s'agrippa un peu plus à sa soeur et tenta de trouver le sommeil.

Quicksilver se réveilla avec un bon mal de crâne. Sa courte nuit avait été mouvementé. Il réveilla aussitôt sa soeur.

Les jumeaux s'habillerent et partirent voir les autres. Natasha les informa qu'il était dans le coma. Elle avait l'air effondrée elle aussi. Il était son meilleur ami. Les médecins autorisèrent les Avengers à venir voir l'archer. Bien que ça ne changerait rien. L'agent Barton était inerte. Les paupières closes. Sous respirateur artificiel. Un tube gastrique dans le nez. Des tas de fils partaient de dessous des draps. Un long tube descendait et atterrissait dans une poche. Ses bras étaient intactes, le long de son corps au dessus des draps. une voix centrale sur l'aorte. Une perfusion sur le bras gauche. Et ce son singulier, qui prouvait que son coeur battait toujours. Pietro pensait faire un mauvais rêve lorsqu'il l'aperçut ainsi. Mais au bout de deux semaines à venir le voir, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne rêvait pas . Clint Barton était bien dans le coma.

OoOo-O-o-O-oOoO

Un jour alors qu'il allait le voir, Pietro se figea en attendant deux voix féminines parler. Il reconnu de suite celle de Natasha. Mais ne connaissait pas la deuxième. Le rideau qui séparait l'archer d'un inconnu, était tiré. Pietro ne savait pas si il devait les déranger. Il attendit un moment, son bouquet de fleur à la main qui lui avait voulu un mal de crâne tellement il avait hésite entre des jacinthe ou des fleurs de jasmins.

"Il va se reveiller Laura, il a intérêt de le faire crois moi. Pietro priait pour que Natasha ait raison.

\- Je... Je viens juste d'apprendre que... Je.. je suis enceinte à nouveau. De deux mois. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il aurait voulu faire. Nathaniel a à peine 10 mois. C'etait donc Laura, sa femme. Pietro en avait entendu parler mais ne l'avait jamais vu. Pourtant Clint lui avait dis qu'elle voulait voir le sauveur de son époux. Mais ça ne s'était jamais fait.

" Tu as le temps d'y réfléchir.

\- J'aurais voulu avoir son avis.

\- Il va bientôt se réveiller. "

Le sokovien réalisa à nouveau que l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux était marié et père de trois enfants. Bientôt quatre. Que pouvaitil espérer. Pourquoi avait-il cru que c'était possible. Biensure que c'est impossible. Pietro déposa son bouquet sur la table de l'inconnu et repartir en un éclair.

Il courut jusqu'au QG. Sans s'arrêter une seule fois. Les larmes coulaient mais étaient projetés avant qu'elle ne touchaient ses joues tellement il courait vite. Il arriva au QG, épuisé, il se tint la hanche. Il est tellement essoufflé. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'effondra contre le mur. Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle, ses larmes et ses suffocations l'en l'empêchaient.

Pietro Maximoff était anéantit. Il aimait un homme qui ne serait jamais à lui. Il le savait à présent. D'ailleurs, il s'était reculé dans l'ascenseur.

Il prit la décision de le respecter juste en tant que collègue, sans plus. Et n'irait plus le voir. Seul Natasha y allait tout les deux jours. Les autres y avait été une fois, voir deux maxi. Pietro y était déjà allait cinq fois.

Il n'irait plus le voir, jamais.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà la suite de notre malade préféré et du speed Runner.

Je vais encore me répéter mais cette fic peut se lire de trois façon.

Entièrement. Seulement la partie de Clint ou seulement celle de Pietro. D'où les redondances ;)

Enjoy it kiss Aline.

sweet dream

Chapitre 3

 **L'homme marié.**

Ses constantes étaient stables, cela faisait 6 semaines qu'il était dans le coma. Clint ouvrit à nouveau ses paupières un jeudi. Il se demanda tout d'abord où il était puis il ferma à nouveau ses yeux, trop fatigué pour les laisser ouvert.

Les yeux clos mais endormit, il entendit la voix de sa femme. Il ouvrit les yeux. Ses pupilles intactes, il discerna correctement le visage de Laura et de Natasha. Il leva son bras. Les filles occupées à parler ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de son réveil. Il tourna la tête vers son bras.

"Oh mon dieu! Clint... Cria la veuve noire.

\- Mon amour! Tu es vivant dieu merci." Ajouta Laura en pleurant.

Il vit Laura se jeter sur lui. Sa tête se posa contre son visage. Il caressa ses cheveux délicatement. Un infirmière déboula dans la chambre.

"Écartez vous." Elle se plaça devant lui, et vérifia ses constantes. Le médecin arriva peu après. Ils les firent sortir de la pièce et s'occupa de Clint. Avant que Laura et Nath n'entrent à nouveau.

Clint avait les yeux mis clos. Mais n'était plus relié au respirateur articiel. Mais était toujours sous oxygène. "Laura.

\- Je suis là mon amour. Comme tu nous a fais peur... On te pensait mort... Dit Laura en pleurant encore.

\- Où suis-je? Demanda le tireur un peu perdu.

\- À l'hôpital. Répondit son épouse en lui tenant la main.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas? Demanda alors sa meilleure amie.

\- Thanos. Souffla seulement Clint.

\- Oui.

\- On a gagné ? Demanda t-il comme ci c'était là, la chose la plus importante.

\- Oui, on a repoussé les hommes".

Ses yeux se fermèrent Laura et Nath s'en allèrent.

OoOo-O-o-O-oOoO

Ça fait deux semaines maintenant qu'il était sortit du coma. Rien n'avait changé. Il était toujours sous oxygène, sonder gastriquement et urinairement. Alimenté par des poches qui contenaient du liquide blanc. Il pouvait bouger les bras maintenant mais ne pouvait toujours pas se lever. Ses jambes étaient enveloppées par des bas de contentions. Et un kiné venait tout les deux jours masser se jambes. Les cicatrices commençaient à se fermer. Il fallait juste que Clint reprenne des forces. Aujourd'hui le médecin décida d'enlever l'oxygène. Ça le rendit moins à l'ouest.

Il reçut la visite de Stark. Il les avait tous vu. Tous sauf Pietro. Qui n'était pas venu. "Comment vont les autres?

\- Ça va. Rhodey est venu hier, non?

\- Oui. J'ai vu tout le monde. Enfin... Bafouilla t-il.

\- Enfin?

\- Rien...

\- Wanda va passer aujourd'hui mais elle sait pas à quelle heure fini Sam, il est en mission.

\- Je vois pas le rapport avec Wanda. Dit l'agent en fronçant les yeux.

\- En deux mois tu en as raté des choses. Sam à fini par conclure.

\- Oh! Et Pietro comment le prend t-il?

\- Demande lui. Répondit l'ingénieur.

\- Je.. Je l'ai pas encore vu. Avoua le tireur.

\- Ça va. Le gamin est tout de même assez speed. Clint rit à la phrase de Tony.

\- Fais-moi pas rire Stark, j'ai mal."

Les jours sont long, l'archer ne savait pas quoi faire de ses journée. Il y avait la télé même un Pc, les réseaux sociaux l'aidait à rester en contact avec le monde. Même s'il regardait les statuts sans les commenter, ni même les aimer. Il s'emmerdait royalement. Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient malheureusement. Tout les matin à l'aube. Il avait le droit à des antibiotique par intraveineuse. Puis à 8h00 aux prises de constantes. Vers 10h des aides soignantes le lavaient puis quelques fois le kiné venait puis, le médecin passait ensuite tout les jours.. Et à partir de 13h c'était l'heure des visites jusqu'à 18h. Et après ça c'était le calme plat. Une infirmière passait à 20 h avant la relève. Puis il se retrouvait seul à nouveau.

Il avait quelque fois des douleurs attroces seul la morphine le calmait.

 **Le célibataire.**

Cela faisait bien un mois que Pietro n'était pas aller voir le tireur il s'était promit de ne plus aller le voir. Et celui-ci tenu sa promesse. On était près de pâques et c'était bientôt leur anniversaire à lui et à sa soeur. Il était sur les canapés une tablette à la main et jouait à un jeu stupide où il fallait découper des fruits et des légumes. Mais avec son don, le jeu n'était pas intéressant. Du coin de l'œil, il épiait le faucon proche de sa soeur, trop proche à son goût.

En effet ledit faucon et Wanda Maximoff partageaient leurs couche à présent. Ce qui ne plaisait pas trop au sokovien au départ. Puis il a commencé à accepter leurs liaisons. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Le sokovien étaient bien intégré au sein des Avengers. Il s'entendait avec tout le monde ou presque. Mis à part que Sam Wilson était avec sa soeur et qu'il voyait ça d'un mauvais œil.

Cap avait toujours était un exemple pour lui, Stark avait sût lui prouver qu'il faisait le bien à présent. Nath était quelqu'un qu'il appreciait car elle s'occupait beaucoup de son bien être et s'entendait à merveille avec Wanda. Thor était marrant, vision était posé, et ça détendait le speed Runner. Rhodey était sage, il avait la tête sur les épaules. Il s'entendait avec tout le monde.

Comme tout les soirs, Wanda venait lui dire bonne nuit avant de rejoindre Sam. Il était un peu jaloux qu'elle le délaisse pour l'homme noir mais il n'avait pas le choix.

"Dobrú noc môj brat. ("Bonne nuit mon frère.)

\- Dobrú noc moja sestra. (Bonne nuit ma soeur. )

\- Pietro ... Prestaňte sa správať hlavou.

( Pietro... Arrête de faire la tête.) Gronda t-elle.

\- Nie som hlava. ( Je fais pas la tête.) Répondit le boudeur.

\- Zajtra sa s tebou spať, sľubujem." (Demain je dors avec toi, promis.)

Pietro se tourna sur le côté et mit sa couette au dessus de sa tête.

"A prestaň trucovať. Mimochodom Natasha mi niečo povedal skôr. ( Et arrête de bouder. Au fait Natasha m'a raconté un truc tout à l'heure.) Lâcha la sokovienne.

\- Aj muži list.. ( Je m'enfouts.) Répondit-il en l'ignorant.

\- Je to o Hawkeye. "

( Ça concerne Hawkeye.") Ajouta t-elle.

La couette glissa et une tête apparut.

"Čo ti povedala? ( Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dis?) Demanda aussitôt le coureur.

\- Dieťa si mi povedal... Stratila, jeho žena nie je tehotná. ( Le bébé dont tu m'as parlé... Elle l'a perdu, sa femme n'est plus enceinte.) Annonça Wanda.

\- To nič nemení, je ženatý a má tri ďalšie. ( Ça change rien, il est marié et en a trois autres.) Déclara Pietro.

\- Vedel si pred bozkávanie. ( Tu le savais avant de l'embrasser.)

\- Okrem toho, že teraz je v kóme. A pravdepodobne nikdy prebudiť. (Sauf que maintenant il est dans le coma. Et ne se réveillera probablement jamais.) Dit Pietro les larmes aux yeux.)

\- Ale či... Odvahu môj brat. Dobrú noc. Dovidenia zajtra.. (Mais si... Courage mon frère. Bonne nuit. À demain.) Conclut la jumelle.

\- Áno." (ouais.")

Le sokovien mit à nouveau sa couette sur la tête et s'endormit en boule. En position featal.

OoOo-O-o-O-oOoO

Pietro, Wanda, Sam et Tony étaient réunis en salle commune. Lorsque Natasha surexcitée entra dans la pièce.

"Où sont les autres?

\- À droite et à gauche. Lâcha Tony."

Cap rentra à cet instant.

"Cap!

\- Nath bonjour! Répondit celui ci.

\- Appelle les autres! Ordonna la veuve noire.

\- Pardon. Répondit le chef confus.

\- Oui Avengers rassemblement! J'ai un truc d'important à vous dire tous."

Captain America appela les autres Avengers. Pietro pensait qu'elle avait sûrement retrouvé son monstre vert. Il continua à jouer sur la tablette I tech de Tony à un second jeux qui constité à inverser deux boule de couleur pour en les associer à trois et réaliser un score. Les Avengers arrivèrent au fur et à mesure.

Puis lorsque que tout le monde fut réunis Thor en moins. Natasha prit la main de captain et lui glissa des coupes à champagnes entre les doigts. Pietro regardait le duo d'un mauvais œil. ils avaient toujours étaient étrange à deux. Il avait toujours eu l'impression qu'ils avaient eu une liaison ou un truc dans le genre. Un peu comme Stark et le frère diabolique de Thor. Sauf que eux semblaient se rapprochaient et n'avaient sûrement encore rien fait. Pietro sourit en se souvenant d'un Stark choqué, face au frère de Thor.

Le dieu était bien le seul à savoir sur rabattre son quinquet au génie.

Natasha sortit la bouteille de champagne puis annonça. "Clint s'est réveillé."

Le coeur du sokovien rata un battement. Clint était vivant. Il en oublia sa tablette qui lui avait glissé des mains et avait chuté. Tout le monde la regarda, les yeux grand ouvert. Même Stark n'avait pas râler que le plus jeune avait fait tomber le Starkpad.

"Il va bien, ils lui ont retiré le respirateur. Ils pensent que dans deux ou trois semaines il pourra sortir. Ses blessures se referment. Il ne mange toujours pas mais... Mais il s'est réveillé..." fini t-elle par dire émut.

Les yeux de l'ex assassin brillaient de milles feux. Son meilleur ami avait ouvert les yeux. Il était vivant. Le sokovien but avec bonheur sa coupe de champagne. Il souriait.

2 "Už je to dlho, čo som videl tvoj úsmev môjho brata. ("Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu sourire mon frère.) Dit Wanda en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Lukostrelec je nažive, som šťastný, pre jeho manželku. ( L'archer est vivant, je suis heureux, pour sa femme.) Dit le sokovien en buvant une gorgée.

\- Lukostrelec! Dalo by sa povedať, Clint. ( L'archer ! Tu pourrais dire Clint.) Reprit la jumelle

\- Wanda ! Sokovian Krstné meno zostáva rovnaký. Budeš nám gril. ( Wanda! En sokovien son prénom reste le même. Tu vas nous griller.) Cracha le coureur.

\- Ty ! gonna gril vám. ( Tu! vas te griller.) Rectifia la Maximoff.

\- On vous dérange pas les twins. Demanda Natasha.

\- Oh pardon. Je disais que je suis pressé d'aller voir Clint à l'hôpital. Menti Wanda.

\- Les médecins autorisent les visites... Deux par jour. En sachant qu'aujourd'hui et demain Laura et les enfants y seront. Et que Laura s'y rendra tout les deux à trois jours. Il faudra faire la queue pour le voir. Déclara Black widows.

Pietro ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Devait il aller le voir comme les autres. Non. Il s'était promit de ne pas y aller.

OoOo-O-o-O-oOoO

Ça fait déjà 10 jours que l'agent Barton s'était réveillé et Pietro n'y était toujours pas allé. Même quand Tony lui avait suggérer de s'y rendre celui ci refusa. Même si Stark avait laissé entendre que Clint l'avait réclamé. Non, il ne s'y rendrait pas. Il avait des nouvelles par sa soeur. Il avait maigri d'après elle. Ça faisait un moi et demi presque deux mois qu'il ne mangeait pas. Le coureur était dans sa chambre et attendait que Wanda lui dise bonne nuit. Celle ci entra.

"Kde si bol? ( Tu étais où?) Demanda aussitôt Pietro.

\- Do reštaurácie sa Sam. Clint je oveľa lepšie, to nie je ani na kyslíku, ale... To má niekedy attroce bolesť. Lekári nevedia, odkiaľ to pochádza. Rany sú uzavreté. Jej pľúcna nie je perforovaná. Má bolesti žalúdka. nevedia prečo. Stark hovorí, že je to určite chitauris oštepy. (Au restaurant avec Sam. Clint va beaucoup mieux, il n'est même plus sous oxygène mais.. Il a parfois des douleurs attroce. Les médecins ne savent pas d'où ça provient. Les blessures sont fermés. Son poumon n'est pas perforé. Il a mal au ventre. ils ne savent pas pourquoi. Stark dit que c'est sûrement les lances chitauris.) Informa Wanda.

\- Iste go, dobrú noc moja sestra. (Sûrement allez bonne nuit ma soeur.) Répondit seulement celui ci.

\- Jo ... Dobrú noc môj brat... Pietro? (Ouais... Bonne nuit mon frère... Pietro?) L'appela-t-elle.

\- Čo. (quoi.)

\- Zavolal po tebe. Stále neprídu ho vidieť. (Il réclame après toi. Tu n'es toujours pas venu le voir.) Murmura la Maximoff.

\- Bonne nuit Wanda. Abrégea le sokovien

\- Dobrú noc Wanda. ( Bonne nuit Wanda.) Abrégea le sokovien

La sokovienne soupira face au comportement de son frère et rejoignit son petit ami. Laissant son jumeau face à ses tourments.

Pietro attendit que Wanda sorte puis il se leva et prit une douche. Sous l'eau bouillante, Pietro repensait à Clint. Oui, il avait envie de le voir. De voir par ses propres yeux si il avait tant maigri. Voir ses bras musclés. Voir son visage. Mais il ne voulait pas et n'osait pas lui parler. Il ne voulait pas que son regard rencontre le sien. Le Maximoff était perdu.

Ce fut le lendemain qu'il prit une décision, d'aller le voir... Mais dans la nuit. Grâce à son pouvoir, il pouvait passer inaperçu, ce qu'il fît dés le soir même.

Il était 23h lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre. Ce n'était plus la même. Il était seul dans cette chambre à présent. Il était dans le service réanimation-traumatologie. à présent. Le sokovien s'approcha lentement du tireur pour ne pas le réveiller et aperçut son visage et ses traits qu'il aiamait tant. Sa soeur avait raison, il avait perdu énormément de poids ça se voyait. L'archer dormait sur le dos. Les bras sous les draps. Il était encore sous oxygène, pourtant Wanda avait précisé le contraire. Le jeune coureur resta quelques heures à le regarder dormir. Puis il s'en alla.

OoOo-O-o-O-oOoO

Cela faisait cinq nuit d'affilé que Pietro venait voir son archer préféré dormir. Quelques fois Clint se réveiller et Pietro disparaissait dans la salle de bain. Il l'entendait geindre et pleurer car son ventre lui faisait horriblement mal. Pietro était mal à l'aise, triste et malheureux de l'entendre. D'entendre un homme aussi dur que l'était Clint Barton pleurer face à la douleur. Quelques fois, le tireur ne pleurait pas. Et quelques fois. Il criait presque. L'infirmière venait et lui administrait de la morphine. C'était le seul moyen de le soulager.


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà la suite.

Sweet dream

chapitre 4

 **L'Iowien.**

Clint sentit une douleur attroce, il se réveilla. Il fit un bond lorsqu'il aperçut Pietro à ses côtés.

"Pietro? S'exclama l'archer surpris.

\- Clint! Répondit le sokovien simplement.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Je... Je voulais voir comment tu allais. Dit Pietro en baissant les yeux.

\- En plein nuit. Demanda l'agent, bien qu'il était content de le revoir.

\- Je suis débordé. Mentit le plus jeune.

Clint ne comprenait pas ce que le sokovien faisait là. Mais la douleur lui remit les idées en place.

" Je vais appeler l'infirmière. Annonça Clint.

\- Je m'en vais. Déclara Pietro.

\- Tu reviendras? Demanda l'archer.

\- Peut-être.

En un éclair le Maximoff était parti. Et l'infirmière arriva et lui administra de la morphine. il avait mal aux côtes. La drogue fit son effet et il tomba endormit.

À son réveil, Hawkeye se demanda s'il avait rêvé. avait-il vu Pietro Maximoff cette nuit? Cap lui rendit visite ce jour là.

Il aurait voulu lui demander des nouvelles de Pietro mais il n'osa pas.

Au soir, il tenta de rester éveillé le plus longtemps possible pour voir si Pietro viendrait mais il ne vint jamais. Il fini par s'endormir.

OoOo-O-o-O-oOoO

Ce fut au bout de quelques jours que Pietro réapparut.

" Hey! Lança Clint le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Hey.. Comment vas tu? Demanda aussitôt le sokovien.

\- Je vais bien. Toujours claqué, toujours cloué au lit mais ça va. Et toi?

\- Ça va.

\- Et au sein de l'équipe? Demanda l'archer soucieux de son bien être.

\- Je m'entend bien avec tout le monde.

\- Tant mieux... Tu ne dis pas grand chose... T'étais pourtant un moulin à parole avant.

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire. Et tu ne parles pas beaucoups non plus. Répondit le plus jeune.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dises? Il ne se passe rien ici. Parle moi de la Sokovie.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Parle moi des grandes villes. De Belcrolivie. De Gardarest.

\- Belcrolivie. J'y suis allé une seule fois. C'est joli oui mais bon, la capitale n'est pas pour moi. Gardarest est plutôt cool. On est rester là bas pendant deux ans avec Wanda, on s'est bien éclatés. À zilina, c'est la misère. Ajouta le sokovien en baissant les yeux.

\- C'est de là d'où tu viens ? Demanda alors l'agent.

\- Oui... enfin on habitait Martin, avant que... Et toi où es-tu né ? Tu es de new York? Demanda le coureur.

\- Je viens de l'Iowa.

\- L'Iowa ? Quel coïncidence! S'exclama Maximoff.

\- Pourquoi ca?

\- Tu sais comment on surnomme cet état? L'État d'œil de faucon! Informa fièrement le plus jeune.

\- Oui.. Je sais. Répondit Clint simplement.

\- Mais attend?! ça va faire trois ans qu'il est surnommé Hawkeye's state d'après wikipedia.

\- Et donc? Demanda l'archer.

\- Justement quand tu es devenu un Avengers. C'est à cause de toi? Demanda t-il alors.

\- Je préfère ne pas répondre à ça. Lâcha le tireur en gesticulant.

\- je suppose donc que oui.. Répondit l'homme aux cheveux d'argent.

Clint inspira profondemment. Son visage se crispa, Pietro se leva d'un coup et vit ses mains serrer les draps.

"Clint ça va?

\- J'ai...

\- Tu as mal. Appel l'infirmière et elle te donnera de la morphine. Dit le sokovien.

Clint attrapa la manette et appuya sur le bouton.

" Je vais y aller. Ajouta Pietro.

\- Non reste. Ordonna le plus vieux.

\- Je... J'y vais Clint, prend soin de toi.

Pietro partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. L'infirmière arriva peu après et administra de la morphine.

OoOo-O-o-O-oOoO

Toutes les nuits, sans exception, Pietro venait rejoindre Clint. Ils discutaient pendant quelques heures. En tout amitié puis il s'en allait. Il était arrivé plusieurs fois que Pietro serrait la main de l'archer pour l'aider à lutter contre la douleur.

La première fois que le sokovien lui avait prit la main. Il avait hésité longuement. Mais il voyait que l'archer était mal et qu'il avait besoin de soutien. Il avait simplement posé sa main au dessus de la sienne qui aggrippait le drap. Et celui ci l'avait immédiatement prise dans la sienne.

Les douleurs nocturnes arrivaient fréquemment, et Pietro n'hésitait plus à lui prendre la main. Il fut un jour. Ou plutôt une nuit, l'agent Barton avait entrelacé ses doigts aux siens. Clint l'aimait toujours. Il n'avait pas oublier ses sentiments envers lui. Et commencait sérieusement à se poser des questions. Ils s'étaient embrassé avant qu'il ne tombe dans le coma. Et Clint ne l'avait pas regretter bien au contraire, il avait aimé le faire.

L'archer se demanda alors si le sokovien l'aimait lui aussi. Et lorsqu'il avait joint ses doigts aux siens. Avait comprit qu'il n'était pas indifférent. Et puis ça se voyait également à la façon dont il le regardait.

 **Le sokovien**.

Cela faisait presque une semaine que Pietro venait voir Clint. Il y était allé une fois et était revenu. Il filait à tout allure entre les couloirs et atterrissait à ses côtés. Il aimait le contempler dormir. Sans que celui ci n'était au courant mais il fut grillé un jour.

"Pietro? Dit Clint en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Clint! Répondit il.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Tenta de dire l'archer.

\- Je... Je voulais voir comment tu allais. Bafouilla le sokovien

\- En plein nuit. Répondit il.

\- Je suis débordé. Dit le plus jeune alors que non, ce n'était pas vraiment ca qui l'empêchait de venir la journée. Il ne voulait pas que Clint le voit.

Il le regarda, et vit les traits de son visage se raidir. Il ne s'était pas réveillé pour rien.

" Je vais appeler l'infirmière. Reprit l'agent.

\- Je m'en vais. Répondit le coureur.

\- Tu reviendras? Demanda l'archer.

\- Peut-être. Fini par dire Maximoff avant de filer aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

En arrivant au QG, Pietro s'enferma dans sa chambre à nouveau, Wanda était avec Sam. Il s'emmitouffla en dessous de ses couverture. La tête en dessous aussi. Il pensait à son archer. Ça lui avait fait du bien de l'entendre. De revoir la couleur de ses yeux. Un mélange de vert, de bleu et de gris. Oui il trouvait toujours aussi beau Clint Barton malgré ses traits creusé par le manque d'alimentation solide.

Le jeune Avengers s'endormit en pensant à son bien aimé. Le lendemain, il aurait voulu en parler avec Wanda, mais celle ci était trop occupé avec son nouvel amant. Pietro ne lui dit rien. Il hésita aussi à parler avec l'homme qui faisait le ménage au QG un homme encore plus vieu que Clint avec des petites lunettes, mais Stan semblait débordé par son boulot. Au soir il hésita à y retourner. Il mit son casque sur la tête et lança son ebook speakers. En sokovien. L'histoire parlait de deux soeurs, l'une âgée de 10 ans, l'autre de 13. Abandonnées par leurs parents à l'âge de 7 ans pour l'aîné, elles avaient été placées en foyers avant de s'enfuir et de tenter de survivre dans les rues sokoviennes.

C'était un peu leurs histoires aux jumeaux. Leurs parents tués, les jumeaux s'étaient débrouillés pour rester en vie. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent strucker et que celui s'occupe d'eux en leur promettant un bel avenir.

OoOo-O-o-O-oOoO

Ça faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et ça commençait à le déranger fortement. Le sokovien prit la décision d'aller le retrouver.

" Hey! Lança son bien aimé lorsqu'il le vit entrer.

\- Hey.. Comment vas tu? Demanda le sokovien inquiet.

\- Je vais bien. Toujours claqué, toujours cloué au lit mais ça va. Et toi? Demanda l'agent blessé.

\- Ça va.

\- Et au sein de l'équipe?

\- Je m'entend bien avec tout le monde. Avoua le plus jeune.

\- Tant mieux... Tu ne dis pas grand chose... T'étais pourtant un moulin à parole avant. Ricana Barton.

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire. Et tu ne parles pas beaucoups non plus. Répondit le plus jeune.

\- Que veux tu que je te dise? Il ne se passe rien ici. Parle moi de la Sokovie. Demanda Hawkeye.

\- Que veux tu savoir ?

\- Parle moi des grandes villes. De Belcrolivie. De Gardarest.

\- Belcrolivie. J'y suis allé une seule fois. C'est joli oui mais bon, la capitale n'est pas pour moi. Gardarest est plutôt cool. On est rester là bas pendant deux ans avec Wanda, on s'est bien éclaté. À zilina, c'est la misère. Ajouta le sokovien en baissant les yeux.

\- C'est de là d'où tu viens ? Demanda alors l'agent.

\- Oui...enfin on habitait Martin, avant que... Et toi où es-tu né ? Tu es de new York? Demanda Pietro.

\- Je viens de l'Iowa. Répondit l'archer.

\- L'Iowa ? Quel coïncidence! Lança Quicksilver.

\- Pourquoi ça? Demanda Clint en souriant.

\- Tu sais comment on surnomme cet état? L'État d'œil de faucon? Déclara le blond argenté.

\- Oui.. Je sais. Répondit Clint.

\- Mais attend?! ça va faire trois ans qu'il est surnommé Hawkeye's state d'après wikipedia. S'exclama pietro.

\- Et donc? Demanda l'archer.

\- Justement quand tu es devenu un Avengers. C'est à cause de toi?

\- Je préfère ne pas répondre à ça. Il vit son archer gesticuler.

\- je suppose donc que oui. Dit il en souriant.

Pietro vit Hawkeye prendre les draps dans ses mains et les serrer fortement. Il se leva et s'inquiéta.

"Clint ça va?

\- J'ai...

\- Tu as mal. Appel l'infirmière et elle te donnera de la morphine. Coupa le sokovien

" Je vais y aller. Dit Pietro en voyant Clint appuyer sur le bouton afin d'appeler l'infirmière.

\- Non reste. Répondit Barton.

\- Je... J'y vais Clint prend soin de toi. Conclut Maximoff avant de retourner au qg, sans même lui dire un au revoir.

OoOo-O-o-O-oOoO

Tout les jours, Pietro aspirait être au soir. Il était pressé d'être dans la chambre de l'archer à ses côtés, voir dans son lit. Lui serrant la main, Oui car, lorsqu'il avait mal, le sokovien prenait sa main dans la sienne et la serrer afin qu'il n'est plus mal. Ça ne marchait pas mais Pietro la lui prenait tout de même. Il se souvient encore du jour ou Clint avait entrelacé ses doigts aux siens, son coeur avait rater un battement. Seul les couples se donnaient la main de cette manière.

Ce jour là il s'était posé plein de question à son propos et se demanda s'il s'était trompé lorsqu'il pensait qu'il l'avait repoussé quand il s'était embrassé.

Même avec ce geste, Pietro n'espérait rien de l'agent Barton. Il ne préférait pas espérait et être déçu. Il se disait que c'était anodin, peut être plus pratique simplement.

Pietro aimait son archer mais jamais il ferait quelques chose qui pourrait le blessé. Non jamais

Pour info dans les comics Hawkeye vient de l'Iowa. Cet état est réellement surnommé Hawkeye's state.

Stan Lee ;) petit caméo lol ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Sweet dream.

chapitre 5.

 **Hawkeye**.

Clint Barton souriait dans son lit, le médecin venait de lui dire que bientôt il pourrait sortir. Très bientôt même. Peut-être même demain. L'archer était heureux de sortir de cette prison. Il avait commencé à manger depuis deux jours. Et se levait à présent, difficilement. il s'accrochait au pieds de perfusion pour avancer, il était toujours sous antibiotique. Il était pressé d'en parler et voulait faire la surprise à Laura. L'air de rien il envoya un message à sa femme en lui demandant si elle venait aujourd'hui. Elle lui répondit que non, qu'elle devait aller à la réunion parent-prof de Cooper. Il était un peu déçu mais Laura était bien occupé à élever ses enfants. Il se promit d'attendre le lendemain pour le lui dire.

Natasha vint ce jour là. Il connaissait par l'espionne. Mais avait un doute si il lui disait, elle risquerait de le dire à Laura et il voulait que Laura serait la première à l'apprendre.

Il passa toute l'après midi avec Natasha. Elle lui racontait ce qu'il se passait au QG. Les potins. Les rumeurs. Les exploits. Elle lui disait tout. Son binôme partit, Clint se força à manger le plateau repas immonde de l'hôpital. Puis attendit patiemment la visite de son ami.

Clint regardait sans cesse l'heure sur son téléphone, à quel heure ce gamin allait arriver, il savait se faire désirer celui là.

Le sokovien arriva sur les coups de 1h.

"Désolé... J'ai eu un contretemps... On a été appelé à 19h sur un hold up. Avoua le coureur.

\- Et alors? Demanda aussitôt l'agent en reculant un peu pour laisser Pietro s'allonger à ses côtés.

\- Tout est règlé.

\- Cool. Alors tu m'as pas dis hier. T'en pense quoi des Steelers?

\- De Pittsburgh ? Précisa Pietro.

\- Ouais...

\- Bof... Je les trouve un peu mou. Je préfère largement les Falcons d'Atlanta.

\- Comme par hasard les Falcons comme ton beau frère... Ils vont perdent face aux Giants. Dit Clint en lui faisait un clin d'œil.

\- Pfff... Même les Panthers de Caroline les battent tes Giants. Répliqua le sokovien en riant. Et arrête avec Wilson!

\- Les panthers?! Elles est bien bonne celle là ... Laisse tomber t'y connais rien au football américain. Les Panthers sérieusement pourquoi pas les Seahawks de Seattle pendant que tu y es. Ou encore les Eagles de Philadelphie. S'emporta Barton.

\- Les Eagles sont pas mal... Enfin on sait tout les deux que la meilleure équipe sont les Hawkeye non?"

Clint fut touché par cette phrase, il savait depuis un moment que Pietro n'était pas indifférent à son charme aussi. Ils n'en avaient jamais parler... Demain il sortirait peut-être .. Il serait en convalescence à la ferme. Fury avait déjà dit à Nath qu'il ne voulait pas le voir avant au moins un mois qu'il lui offrait des vacances. Mais s'il rentrait chez lui, il ne verrait plus son sokovien. C'était peut-être le moment de parler avec Pietro.

"Pietro ?

\- Oui. Répondit le coureur qui regardait le ciel par dessus son épaule.

\- Je sors sûrement demain ou après demain.

\- Cool enfin! tu es content ? Demanda aussitôt le sokovien.

\- Ouais... Ouais.. Mais... On se verra plus pendant un petit momnet je crois. Répondit Clint tristement.

\- Mais si..

\- Tu me rejoindra chez moi en plein nuit? Demanda l'agent du shield.

\- Avec ta femme? Demanda Pietro en riant... Il baissa les yeux et reprit .

"Je sais... On se verra plus oui...

\- Pietro...

Clint balaya les mèches blanches qui retombaient sur lui. Celui ci leva les yeux. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Puis Clint glissa sa main jusque à la mâchoire du coureur et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

L'archer avait attendu tellement de temps avant de franchir à nouveau le pas. Il avait espérait un jour le réembrasser à nouveau. Il sentit la main du plus jeune se poser délicatement contre sa nuque, ses doigts l'aggrippaient fermement. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, ils avaient tant attendu ce moment là. Pietro rompit le baiser.

"Tu vas me manquer vieillard.

\- Toi aussi gamin. C'est peut-être là dernière fois qu'on se voit avant longtemps. Fury a dit à Nath, minimum un mois avant de revenir au shield... Après... Je pourrais me demerderai pour sortir mais ...

\- Ta femme... Dis seulement le plus jeune.

\- Oui... Elle n'est pas venue aujourd'hui... je voulais lui faire la surprise...

Clint se mit à nouveau sur le dos et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. "J'essayerai de reprendre le taf au plus vite. De toute façon, je peux pas rester sans rien faire, c'est impossible. Je peux peut-être pas reprendre le sport mais je peux faire de l'administratif.

\- Ça t'occupera. Lâcha le sokovien.

\- Tu penses que je m'emmerderai chez moi? J'ai une grange remplît de bordel. Je dois repeindre tout le rez de chaussée. Et réparer le plancher de la véranda. J'ai de quoi faire... Non c'est... Pas la raison première qui m'incite à revenir au shield.

Hawkeye le regarda à nouveau. "Tu vas me manquer bordel... tu me manques déjà.

Pietro baissa les yeux. Clint se sentit mal. Peut-être avait-il était un peu fort en lui disant qu'il lui manquait.

\- Je... Je n'aurais jamais du te dire ça.

Le sokovien leva les yeux.

"De quoi? Non! Toi aussi tu vas me manquer... Je suis juste... Ému..

Clint caressa encore une fois la mâchoire de son sokovien et lui déposa un autre baiser puis il passa son bras autour de lui. Et lui caressa les cheveux à l'arrière de son crâne. Il ferma les yeux puis il sentit un baiser sur son front.

"Au-revoir vieillard. Lança Pietro.

\- Tu t'en va? Demanda tristement Clint.

\- Tu es fatigué et moi aussi.

\- Je... Au-revoir gamin. Dit Clint avant qu'un filet bleu apparaît devant lui. Les larmes tombèrent. Oui. Le jeune sokovien allait vraiment lui manquer.

 **Quicksilver**.

Il était déjà 23h et ils n'avaient pas fini de ramener tout ce petit monde au commissariat.

Ils avaient été appelé à 19h peu de temps après que Natasha était revenu de l'hosto. Pietro regardait sans cesse sa montre. Ce n'était pas qu'il était couche tôt, mais il était pressé de voir son archer préféré. D'habitude il arrivait là bas vers 22h. Et là ils avaient encore 1h de route pour rentrer.

C'est à 0h15 qu'il arriva au qg. Le temps de dire bonne nuit et de faire le mur, il arriverait vers 1h du matin. Il pourrait ne pas y aller aujourd'hui mais il en avait trop envie.

OoOo-O-o-O-oOoO

"Désolé... J'ai eu un contretemps... On a été appelé à 19h sur un hold up. Dit-il en rentrant

\- Et alors?

\- Tout est règlé. Répondit le coureur en s'installant aux côtés de l'archer.

\- Cool. Alors tu m'as pas dis hier. T'en penses quoi des Steelers? Demanda le fan de football américain.

\- De Pittsburgh ? Demanda Quicksilver.

\- Ouais... Répondit le tireur.

\- Bof... Je les trouve un peu mou. Je préfère largement les Falcons d'Atlanta. Dit le plus jeune, allongé sur le côté, le bras tenant sa tête.

\- Comme par hasard les Falcons comme ton beau frère... Ils vont perdent face aux Giants. Dit Clint en lui faisait un clin d'œil.

\- Pfff... Même les Panthers de Caroline les battent tes Giants. Et arrête avec Wilson.

\- Les panthers?! Elles est bien bonne celle là ... Laisse tomber t'y connais rien au football américain. Les Panthers sérieusement pourquoi pas les Seahawks de Seattle pendant que tu y es. Ou encore les Eagles de Philadelphie.

\- Les Eagles sont pas mal... Enfin on sait tous les deux que la meilleure équipe sont les Hawkeye non?" Lâcha le plus jeune en souriant.

La phrase du sokovien n'était pas anodine. Biensure qu'il insinuait que Hawkeye était le meilleur et non l'équipe de football américain.

Depuis quelques jours Pietro et Clint faisaient des tas d'allusions sur leurs sentiments, sans jamais vraiment les dires. Le sokovien dévia les yeux et regarda le ciel derrière Clint.

"Pietro ?

\- Oui. Lui répondit le tireur en le regardant à nouveau.

\- Je sors sûrement demain ou après demain. Confia l'archer

\- Cool enfin! tu es content ?

\- Ouais... Ouais.. Mais... On se verra plus pendant un petit moment je crois.

\- Mais si... Répondit faussement le plus jeune.

\- Tu me rejoindra chez moi en plein nuit?

\- Avec ta femme? Dit Pietro avant de baisser les yeux puis de reprendre.

"Je sais... On se verra plus oui...

\- Pietro... Chuchota le plus vieux.

Clint caressa les cheveux du sokovien. Pietro était troublé par le geste de l'archer, celui glissa sa main et aggrippa sa mâchoire avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le sokovien fermit les yeux automatiquement jamais il n'aurait penser recevoir un second baiser du tireur.

Pietro fit glisser sa main sur la nuque de l'agent Barton pour appuyer leur étreinte. Sa langue dansait dans la bouche de Clint. Ce baisser devenait bestial, sauvage.

Pietro était perturbé et émut aussi. Il défit leurs lèvres puis le regarda dans les yeux.

"Tu vas me manquer vieillard.

\- Toi aussi gamin. C'est peut être là dernière fois qu'on se voit avant longtemps. Fury a dit à Nath, minimum un mois avant de revenir au shield... Après... Je pourrais me demerderai pour sortir mais ...

\- Ta femme... coupa le sokovien..

\- Oui... Elle n'est pas venue aujourd'hui... je voulais lui faire la surprise... J'essayerai de reprendre le taf au plus vite. De toute façon je peux pas rester sans rien faire, c'est impossible. Je peux peut être pas reprendre le sport mais je peux faire de l'administratif. Dit Clint qui s'était remis sur le dos.

\- Ça t'occupera. Répondit-il

\- Tu penses que je m'emmerderai chez moi? J'ai une grange remplît de bordel. Je dois repeindre tout le rez de chaussée. Et réparer le plancher de la véranda. J'ai de quoi faire... Non c'est... Pas la raison première qui m'incite à revenir au shield.

Hawkeye le regarda à nouveau. "Tu vas me manquer bordel... tu me manques déjà.

Pietro baissa les yeux. Le "tu me manques déjà." l'avait émut au plus haut point.

\- Je... Je n'aurais jamais du te dire ça.

Le sokovien leva les yeux.

"De quoi? Non! Toi aussi tu vas me manquer... Je suis juste... Ému..

Pietro se laissa caresser la mâchoire par son archer préféré. Puis le tireur lui déposa à un autre baiser. Clint s'installa correctement puis passa son bras autour du cou du plus jeune. Pietro commençait à être fatigué. Il regarda Barton qui avait les yeux fermés. Il sourit à sa vue puis le sokovien lui déposa un baiser chaste sur le front.

"Au-revoir vieillard.

\- Tu t'en vas?

\- Tu es fatigué et moi aussi. Conclus le sokovien.

\- Je... Au-revoir gamin.

Pietro s'en alla. Il courut vers le qg. Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau comme la première fois où il était revenu en courant de l'hôpital sans s'arrêter. Mais cette fois ci ce n'était pas pour la même chose. Cette fois il aimait son archer et savait que lui aussi.


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette courte fic. J'espère qu'elle vous a tout de même plus... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

Sweet dream.

chapitre 6

 **Le vieillard**.

Ça faisait une semaine qu'il était rentré, il commençait à aller un peu mieux. Toujours ces crises la nuit. Mais la morphine le soulageait. Il n'avait pas commencé à peindre ni même faire quoi que se soit qui impliquerait de se mettre debout. Car sa tête tournait des qu'il se levait.

Il était dans le canapé, assis, les jambes croisés, un livre à la main.

"Tu lis quoi? Demanda Laura.

\- Le dessin industriel.

\- Ça à l'air passionant ! Répondit madame Barton ironiquement.

\- Hum... Pas trop non je m'emmerde en fait. Dit Clint en fermant le bouquin.

\- Tu dois te reposer tu ne peux pas faire de sport. Ajouta la femme en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Je pourrais faire de l'administratif. Lança le tireur surnoisement.

\- Humm... Demande au directeur Fury se t'envoyer des dossiers. Dit elle en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Trop confidentiel! Jamais il m'enverra des dossiers.

\- Natasha pourrait t'en amener. Proposa la brune.

\- Hum...

\- Appel-le tu verras bien. Insista t-elle.

L'agent Barton attendit que son épouse coucha ses enfants pour appeler le qg. Celui ci insista et obtint ce qu'il voulait.

OoOo-O-o-O-oOoO

Natasha fronça des yeux dans la voiture en fixant son binôme.

"Regarde la route Natasha on va se tuer! Râla Clint, les yeux rivés sur la route.

\- Pourquoi as-tu insisté pour revenir au shield? Demanda t-elle

\- Je m'emmerde Nath. Répondit celui ci.

\- Je sais mais, j'aurais pu t'amener les dossiers tu n'étais pas obliger de revenir aussi vite au QG. Ajouta la veuve noire.

\- Ouais ben, je préfère c'est tout.

\- Les gosses te fatiguent? Demanda t-elle?

\- Ouais... Ouais c'est ça. Dit-il en changeant de musique.

\- Ouais ben, on en a quelques-uns aussi la-bas. Tony, Sam et Pietro ne sont pas reposant. Tu vas revoir notre mascotte. Ricana Nath."

Clint tourna aussitôt la tête et regarda le bord de la route, les arbres filaient. Les champs se suivaient.

"Pourquoi tu dis plus rien. Clint regarde moi.

Clint tourna la tête.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda Clint.

\- C'est pour lui que tu reviens? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

\- Nath!? Ronchonna Hawkeye.

\- J'y crois pas, ça fait deux mois que tu es séparé de ta femme. Et toi tu préfères retourner au shield juste pour voir Pietro. Je te signale qui n'est même pas venu te voir une seule fois depuis ton réveil et il n'est même pas gay. Conclut-elle.

\- Qu'est ce que t'en sais... Tu crois que les autres me pensent gay?

\- Non c'est vrai... Avoua t-elle.

\- Nath...

\- Oui...

\- On s'est embrassé... Confia t-il à sa meilleure amie.

\- Quand ça? Demanda Black widows en le regardant les yeux grands ouvert.

\- Avant la mission ... Juste avant la mission. Dans l'ascenseur et regarde la route s'te plait..

\- Il est gay alors! Lâcha t-elle en regardant à nouveau la route.

\- Oui.. Et détrompe toi... il est venu chaque nuit me voir. Avoua t-il pour défendre son bien aimé.

\- T'es sérieux?!

\- Ouais... On s'est réembrasse la veille de mon retour. Comme un adieu... il me manque. Clint baissa les yeux.

Nath caressa la cuisse de son ami et se gara sur le parking. "Allons voir ton amant. Dit-elle avant de détacher sa ceinture.

Clint entra dans le salon, il aperçut de suite son coureur. Il vit aussi Wanda et Sam se tenant la main. Il cru vomir lorsqu'il aperçut son ennemi juré, les bras autour de Stark. Cap le sortit de ses pensées morbides.

"Bienvenue chez toi Hawkeye!

\- Merci je... Il fixa Pietro... Je ..

\- Assied toi...

\- Je suis content d'être là... Je m'ennuyais chez moi. Alors gamin tu es toujours vivant! Irresponsable comme tu es je te pensais déjà entre quatre planches. Titilla l'archer.

\- Je t'enterrerais vieillard. Repondit le speed Runner.

Toute la soirée, Clint bouffait le sokovien du regard, ça faisait une semaine qui ne l'avait pas vu et il lui manquait tant. Il était pressé d'être au soir.

Le soir venu, il rejoignit Pietro dans sa chambre. Il souriait à l'idée que cette fois ci c'était lui qui irait sans sa chambre et non l'inverse. Il frappa puis entra.

"Pietro! Lâcha Clint en s'approchant de lui.

\- Clint... Répondit celui ci. Le tireur l'embrassa fermement puis le regarda dans les yeux.

"Je... Je t'aime! Lâcha Clint soudainement

\- Tu m'aimes? Dit Pietro.

\- Depuis bien longtemps oui, avant de.. Avant de me faire toucher... Ça fait au moins un an maintenant que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Et comme par hasard le jour où on s'embrasse. Je me fais avoir par une putain d'électro-impulsion. J'ai faillis ne jamais pouvoir te le dire. Donc je te le dis là. Je t'aime. Déclara Hawkeye.

\- Clint... Je... Moi aussi. Je t'aime. Mais ta femme... Avoua à son tour Pietro.

\- Ma femme ne le sera bientôt plus. J'ai bien réfléchi. J'avais déjà commencé à le faire avant la mission et puis tu m'as trop manqué.

\- Je t'aime moi aussi vieillard. Répondit le sokovien.

\- Je t'aime gamin. Dit Clint en l'embrassant encore.

\- Tu restes avec moi?

\- C'est vraiment u e question? Ça fait une semaine que je dors sans toi.

Clint rejoignit son coureur, Pietro lui sourit, puis rit.

\- Je te fais rire? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais...

\- Tu vas dormir habillé ? Demanda le sokovien.

Clint le regarda dans les yeux. Puis se leva il enleva son pull, et son jean et le rejoignit. Après tout à l'hosto, il avait une chemise de nuit. Et était nu en dessus. Il lui avait même montré ces cicatrices qui se trouvaient à la limite des son pubis.

Clint l'embrassa aussitôt. Sa bouche glissa sur sa mâchoire puis il remonta le long de son cou et attrappa le lobe de son oreille.

"Qui te dis que je veux dormir.

\- Clint Barton! Vous êtes très chaud pour un vieillard.

Clint continua ainsi l'épopée de baiser qu'il attendait depuis presque un an.

 **Le gamin**.

Il s'était passé cinq jours depuis qu'il avait laissé Clint à l'hôpital, le coureur n'avait pas de nouvelle de lui. Il devait probablement passer son temps à faire tout ce qu'il lui avait dis. Repeindre son salon, réparer le plancher de je ne sais où. Et d'autre chose.

Pietro passa toute la journée avec les Avengers comme avant mais lorsque arrivait le soir il n'arrivait plus à s'endormir correctement. Son archer lui manquait. On était samedi et le samedi au QG, tout les Avengers se réunissaient lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas de mission. Ils s'étaient promis de rester en contact le plus souvent possible seul le dieu n'était pas souvent là. Et Clint. Le monstre vert non plus. Depuis la sokovie personne ne l'avait vu.

Le Maximoff n'avait pas le coeur à la fête. Son archer lui manquait et ne savait pas si un jour il reviendrait. Il but son verre puis rejoignit aussitôt sa chambre. Wanda, inquiète alla le rejoindre.

"Pietro Nebude? (" Pietro Ça ne va pas?)

\- Wanda ... Prebudil sa! Clint, sa prebudil. A on ma pobozkal znova. ( Wanda... Il s'est réveillé! Clint, il s'est réveillé. Et il m'a embrassé à nouveau.)

\- Myslel som, že tvrdo spí. (Je pensais qu'il dormait profondamment.)

\- Áno, ale jedného dňa sa zobudil a potom... Pripojil som sa s ním... Celú noc. On ma pobozkal. (Oui mais un jour, il s'est réveillé et puis... Je l'ai rejoins... Toutes les nuits. Il m'a embrassé.)

\- Ale... jeho manželka. To bol prepustený v utorok v poriadku? Tony hovorí, že sa nevráti na ďalší mesiac. (Mais... Et sa femme. Il est sortit mardi non? Tony dit qu'il ne reviendra pas avant un mois. l

\- Ja viem ... mi chýba Wanda. (Je sais... Il me manque Wanda.)

\- Nemyslite si, že o ňom. Zvyšok už môjho brata. (Ne pense pas à lui. Repose toi mon frère.)

Du dimanche le sokovien, resta en pyjama, il n'y a avait pas d'entrainement ce jour là. D'une part car c'était dimanche c'était comme ça et d'autre, Sam et Rhodey allaient dîner dans leurs familles respectifs en général et Clint... Et Clint revenait chez lui. Donc rien à faire. Tony le charia toute la journée. Car Pietro avait comme pyjama et un vieux bas de survette. Un t-shirt délavé qui semblait s'être élargi qui n'avait plus de forme et trainait à pieds nu.

Il passa sa journée devant la télé, Sam l'avait rejoint en rentrant après le repas dominicale.

Wanda et Natasha parlaient chiffon et eux jouaient tranquillement aux jeux vidéos.

Au soir, il aurait voulu rejoindre le lit de sa soeur mais se doutait qu'il était occupé. Il mit son casque sur la tête et écoutait ses histoires sokoviennes pour s'endormir.

Du lundi, Pietro se réveilla, se doucha et s'habilla directement. Il rejoignit les autres au petit déjeuner. Puis ils s'entraînèrent dans la salle de simulation.

Après le repas du midi. Cap les firent courir autour du QG... C'était dur pour le sokovien de ne pas user de son pouvoir mais Cap exigeait qu'il ne l'utilisait pas, car comme pour tous les autres, il voulait, qu'il apprenne a respirer correctement. La lenteur de ses pas emmena Pietro dans un rêve semi éveillé.

"hey! Regarde devant toi. Déclara Rhodey.

\- De? J'avais vu merci... Au fait où est Natasha? Demanda le speed Runner en esquivant le banc qui s'approchait de lui.

\- Je sais pas, elle devait voir Fury après j'en sais rien.

C'était après avoir pris une bonne douche, qu'ils remontèrent. Ils furent étonné de voir le frère de Thor, souriant plein d'audace.

Seul Stark n'était pas surpris, et le coureur comprit vite pourquoi, quand Loki, s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un baiser.

Le sokovien alla se chercher un chocolat. Puis s'assit dans le canapé. Il chercha sa soeur des yeux, mais elle était absente. Il attrapa la tablette sur la table et commença un jeux. Puis au bout de 20 minutes la reposa. Sa chère soeur arriva accompagnée de Sam, toujours.

Pietro se retourna excédé par ces bruits étranges qui venaient de derrière lui. Le frère de Thor, enlacait Stark. Cap, lui était bien sage à dessiner.

La porte du salon claqua, Pietro leva les yeux nonchalamment et son regard percuta le regard d'un certain archer. Il lui sembla que Clint lui souriait puis celui ci regarda à sa gauche puis son sourire se défit... Il avait l'air même plutôt mécontent.

Cap se leva. Et accueillit le vieillard qu'était Clint Barton.

"Bienvenue chez toi Hawkeye!

\- Merci je... Je .. Bafouilla l'archer.

\- Assied toi... Dit le chef en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Je suis content d'être là... Je m'ennuyais chez moi. Alors gamin tu es toujours vivant! Irresponsable comme tu es je te pensais déjà entre quatre planches. Lança t-il fière de lui.

\- Je t'enterrerais, vieillard. Répondit Pietro souriant.

La soirée fut longue pour le jeune Avengers. Il sentait le regard du plus vieux se poser sur lui. Il le regardait de temps en temps lui aussi.

Pietro était pressé d'être à demain et de pouvoir peut-être seul un instant. Il avait tant de chose à lui dire. Comme qu'il l'aimait, qu'il lui avait manqué. Qu'il était l'homme de sa vie.

Clint parlait avec sa meilleure amie sur le canapé. Pietro préféra aller se coucher. Puis une demi heure plus tard, sa porte s'ouvrit. L'archer entra et se posta à côté de lui.

"Pietro!

\- Clint... Répondit le sokovien surpris mais heureux de cet intrusion. Pietro reçu un baiser passionné, puis le tireur s'arrêta et le regarda puis reprit.

"Je... Je t'aime.

\- Tu m'aimes?

\- Depuis bien longtemps oui avant de.. Avant de me faire toucher... Ça fait au moins un an maintenant que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Et comme par hasard le jour où on s'embrasse. Je me fais avoir par une putain d'électro-impulsion. J'ai faillis ne jamais pouvoir te le dire. Donc je te le dis là. Je t'aime. Confia le père de famille.

\- Clint... Je.. Moi aussi. Je t'aime. Mais ta femme...

\- Ma femme ne le sera bientôt plus. J'ai bien réfléchi. J'avais déjà commencé à le faire avant la mission et puis tu m'as trop manqué. Dit clint souriant.

\- Je t'aime moi aussi vieillard. Répondit le sokovien

\- Je t'aime gamin. Dit Clint en l'embrassant encore.

\- Tu restes avec moi? Demanda Pietro

\- C'est vraiment une question? Ça fait une semaine que je dors sans toi. Répondit il.

Pietro se poussa et Clint le rejoignit.

\- Je te fais rire? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais...

\- Tu vas dormir habillé?

Clint se leva et se déshabilla, le sokovien ne rata rien de la scène, il épiait chaque détail. Il paraissait avoir reprit un peu de poid. Il tenta de reprendre son calme lorque l'archer l'embrassa à nouveau. Pietro se mordit la lèvre lorsque les lèvres de l'archer descendaient sur sa mâchoire puis sur son cou puis enfin son oreille. L'agent lui susurra à l'oreille.

"Qui te dis que je veux dormir.

\- Clint Barton! Vous êtes très chaud pour un vieillard.

Le vieillard en question ne répondit pas, mais en retour continua son épopée. Pietro se laissa envahir par de somptueux baisers de la part de son archer préféré.

Fin.


End file.
